1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to folding paperboard cartons and, more particularly, to a carton blank used for assembling a carton having an enhanced appearance and novel reclosure means.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Folding cartons are well known in the packaging art. These cartons are constructed from flat blanks which are pre-cut and pre-scored on paperboard sheets. Carton blanks have five main panels which are adapted to form the cover, top, rear, bottom and front of an assembled carton. Each panel has a pair of end flaps which are hingedly connected by score lines formed in the paperboard.
Carton blanks are typically produced on large paperboard sheets in a multiple configuration. Individual blanks are internally "nested" on three sides to minimize the amount of excess or wasted paperboard. During the blanking operation, score lines are provided to facilitate a pre-selected flap-folding sequence. Perforations are also die-cut in the paperboard to form art-recognized tear-away and breakaway features. Score lines and perforations are created by die-stamping and die-cutting the paperboard blanks in a single, downward direction.
The carton blanks are folded over and secured with known adhesives to form carton sleeves which are typically used for packaging semi-solid consumables. During the form-filling operation, packaging machinery is used to form, fill and seal fully assembled cartons according to the prescribed folding sequence and adhesive pattern.
Numerous carton designs for packaging ice cream and the like are available. For example, commercial products of the type described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,679,694, 4,712,689, 4,712,730, 4,749,086, 4,756,470, 4,757,902, 4,819,864, 4,826,074, 4,838,432, 4,872,609, 5,033,622, 5,160,082 and Re. 33,204 (incorporated by reference herein) are manufactured and sold by Fold-Pak Corporation, Newark, N.Y. under the HI TECH.RTM. trade designation.
Additional carton designs are presented in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,288,012, 5,351,881, 5,409,160, 5,411,204, 5,474,231, 5,484,102 and 5,588,584 (all incorporated herein by reference) which describe state-of-the-art blanks used to assemble a rectangular, top opening carton. Containers of the type described in these patents are manufactured and sold under license from Fold-Pak Corporation.
To construct such a carton, first and second ends are closed by folding the bottom panel end flaps first, front panel end flaps second, top panel end flaps third and rear panel end flaps fourth and last. Prior to folding in the fourth down flap, single lines of adhesive are deposited on the previously folded end flaps. All four end flaps are secured by single glue lines to form a smooth, continuous wall at first and second ends of the carton.
In the form-filling operation, end flaps disposed adjacent a first end are folded in and adhesively secured to form one end of a carton. A filler head is aligned with the second, open end to dispense ice cream or the like, in a semi-solid state, into the partially constructed carton. Once filled, the end flaps of the open end are closed and adhesively secured to form a sealed carton.
To facilitate opening of a sealed carton and subsequent reclosure, a horizontal tear-away strip is die-stamped on the cover panel and breakaway corner tabs are similarly cut on rear panel end flaps during the blanking operation. When the cover panel is glued to the front panel to form a carton sleeve, care is taken to avoid adhesion of the tear-away strip so that it is readily removed by a consumer. During form-filling, care is taken to ensure adhesion of the breakaway corner tabs to corresponding top panel end flaps.
A consumer opens a sealed carton by removing the tear-away strip from the cover panel along pre-cut perforations. The carton seal is broken as the lid (comprised of the top and cover panels) is lifted away from the remainder of the carton, and the breakaway corner tabs (adhered to top panel end flaps) are separated from their respective rear panel end flaps.
Problems are sometimes encountered because the lid does not provide secure reclosure after the initial opening. With extended freezer storage a gap may develop between the body of the carton and the lid. This gap may lead to "freezer burn" or loss of freshness for a stored food product. In addition, the detached tear-away strip leaves behind two rows of unsightly "sawtooth" edges which do not aid reclosure or contribute aesthetic appeal.
Form failure problems can also arise if a partially filled carton collapses because of structural instability. It has been discovered that structural instability is partially caused by attaching the edge of the cover panel to the front panel so that the tear-away strip can be easily removed. And, the frequency of form failure depends on where the tear-away strip is positioned relative to the front panel.
The rectangular, top-opening cartons described above are cheaper to produce than bucket or pail-type ice cream barrels. As a result, bucket-type barrels are used to package "premium" or "upscale" products which can absorb the added costs. An advantage of the present invention is a hinged lid with the "look" of more expensive circular lids for bucket-type barrels.
This disclosure presents a paperboard blank configured to produce a carton which entirely eliminates the form failure attributed to tear-away strips. It also describes a unique reclosure means for easy handling during end use application of a carton.